1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to consumer electronic devices, and more specifically to displaying graphical content on consumer electronic devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Users are accessing content in greater amounts. Further, users are accessing this content through various devices. Numerous devices continue to provide improved ways to allow users to access content.
Still further, some devices display graphical content to users. Many of these devices are portable devices. Because the devices are intended to be portable, they often have displays with smaller sizes than devices that are not readily considered portable by the market place.